


Please-

by Your_Cass_is_Mine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crying, Depressing, Depression, Homophobic Language, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19653988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Cass_is_Mine/pseuds/Your_Cass_is_Mine
Summary: This is my story. Some of these chapters that I've written to ease some of the weight off my shoulders, and some of the other chapters will be bits of my story. Just thought I should share....





	1. Chapter 1

Don’t let me be gone

Don’t leave me to face my demons alone

My fears should not mine to face alone

For you’ve dealt with them yourself

They are not to be messed with

They are not meant to be flung around carelessly like children’s toys.

They are so much more real.

In the dark they pull at my conscience

In the light they nag at my thoughts

Until all that’s left is darkness

Consuming my thoughts

In the midst of my happiest hour, they remind I’m worthless

They pummel all the good thoughts out of my brain

Until all that’s left

Is you

Alone in this world

Riddled by darkness

Darker than the blackest night

I have no more fight

Let the darkness envelop me

I have nothing left to fight for

I’m on the boulevard of broken dreams

I’m filled with this numb feeling

Everyone tells me “Don’t let the darkness take over.”

They don’t understand

They never will understand

They don’t know what I’m going through

They think depression is just some sickness

I’ll get over

They’re wrong

Depression is an illness

That never leaves you completely

Depression is when you think

Nobody loves me

I’m alone

I’m scared

I’m worthless

Endless amounts of “Sorrys” Because it feels like all it’s my fault


	2. Chapter 2

The reason why my arms are littered with scars

You’ll never know.

The reason my mind is dark

You’ll never care

The reason I’m sitting in my closet, crying

I don’t want you to see that I’m weak

The reason I say that I’m fine

So you don’t have to worry

So you won’t pity me

I don’t need your pity

I don’t need you to feel sorry for me

I need you to care

I need you to understand

I need you to help me

Because, slowly, I’m dying inside


	3. Chapter 3

I used to sit in a corner

And wish

That my life

Was fine

But No matter

How much I begged

My father

Wouldn't Fucking Listen

He only wanted my body

He only wanted to hear my screams

As he cracked the belt across my back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter...


End file.
